Sonic Underground
by death mega sega
Summary: Just me rewriting Sonic Underground in my own fashion. So enjoy the story. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic Underground The Rebels**_

_**Deathy:**_ Hey everybody! You're all probably going, "Don't you have enough unfinished fanfics you should be working on?" Well, yes, I do. I'll admit that. But writer's block on some stories keep me away. But writing what I can is better than not writing at all. So now I'm going to do something daring and new that I've never done before. I'm going to write my own adaption of the French Sonic cartoon, SONIC UNDGEROUND! (Yes, the show was animated in France.) Of course, since I'm a big fan of all things Sonic, I'll be blending them willy-nilly with other versions. For example, while Tails didn't appear in SU, I will be adding him in. Read _What Instrument Do You Play?_ for Tails intro into the Underground. I'll also be mentioning other places, such as the Kingdom of Acorns, Mercia, and even the Guardians of the United Nations. I'll try to explain the rest via story. Feel free to ask as many questions as you need.

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Juice and Jam time!

[][][][

"_Everything used to be so peaceful."_ She thought as she feed her child a bottle. She glanced out of covered window with a worried expression. _"But that was before Robotnik came._" The dictator had appeared out of nowhere and swarmed several kingdoms on her side of Mobius. He was taking any resisters to his machine. He called it the Robotizer. The terrible machine turned innocent people into mindless robots. After broadcasting what the Robotizer could do over TVs all over the world, everyone wanting to live raised their hands in defeat. The power crazed man had already gained control of the Kingdom of Acorns, many of the fractions of the Guardian of the United Nations, and Mobodoon. The other smaller countries or tribes that surrounded the area were quickly giving up. But for an extra measure, Robotnik made all the previous rulers outlaws and was searching for them.

She held still as she saw a red light flash through the window. She leaned her back close to the wall trying to hide. She relaxed some as the light left. She huffed hair upward from her lower lip, rustling her hair. She needed to find a way to keep her children safe from the power crazed man.

A latch door in the floor lifted up slowly. She stiffened as she drew her sleeping children closer to her grasp. It was hard to keep three children safe in these hard times. She breathed a sigh of relief as her husband emerged with a weary smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he crawled out of the secret passage. He was a blue hedgehog. He wore a green cameo jacket and brown hiking boots with white gloves.

"I'm fine Jules." She replied as she laid the baby hoglet in her arms back into his little crib.

"And the kids?" He asked as he glanced over to them with loving eyes.

"They're sleeping as if the world isn't going into sudden turmoil." She smiled sweetly.

"As all children should." Jules stated. "We have company too." He reached his hand down the hole to help someone up. An old man came up. His wore a hood. He had pale green skin, but he wore a soft knowing smile. He gazed at the children with concern.

"Hello your majesty." He greeted with short bow. His back creaked a little as he straightened.

She bowed to him. "Hello Oracle of Delphius. I'm glad to see you are unharmed by all this."

"Yes. But sadly, I bring bad news for you, your majesties." He stated as he addressed Jules as well. The blue hedgehog sighed. He didn't like were this was going already. He helped another hedgehog up the steps before closing the passage again. The other man was a paler blue then him. He had brown eyes and had a mustache. He was wearing brown boots and gloves with a button up plaid shirt.

"Charles!" She nearly cried with joy. "You're safe as well. What's happened to Acorns?"

He held up a hand. "Don't worry Aleena."

"Please, I told you to call me Bernie." She rolled her eyes. "Aleena's a pretty name, but frankly, I prefer to be called Bernie."

"Very well, Bernie." Charles corrected. "We were able to move some of the children to Knothole. Some of the soldiers are already trying to make a counter attack on Robotnik. But I'm not sure if there's much we can do. This is all happening so fast. So come on, we should get you and the kids to Knothole as quick as possible."

"Sure. We'll take Bernie and the kids to Knothole. Then you take me to the other soldiers. I'll be damned if I don't go fight too." Jules hissed.

"And who says I'm not going to want to go with you?" She shot her husband a glare as she stood up and dusted some of the dust off of her green dress.

"We both can't go, Bernie. One of us has to stay with the kids." Jules argued back.

"Might I speak first?" The Oracle asked. His voice was a low whisper.

"Yes of course." The two agreed as Charles sat next to the kids.

"I've seen the future." The Oracle announced. "It's not set in stone. But it's a great possibility. But it comes at a cost." He paused as the three adults stared at him with curiosity. "Someday Robotnik will be defeated, but your children, they will need to be separated." The adults gasped at this idea. "Don't worry; they will meet again when the time is right. But you should give them these." He pulled out three medallions out of his sleeves. "They're magical. They'll help keep them safe and guide them when needed."

Bernie accepted the medallions with a solemn look as tears threatened to escape from her green eyes. She held the necklaces to the light to examine them. Each was engraved with a child's name. She carefully walked back to the children and placed them around their necks. The children cooed in their sleep as they shifted.

"Are you sure about this Oracle?" Jules asked nervously.

"Sadly, yes." The Oracle stated.

"Can we do me a favor to ease my mind?" Charles spoke up at this point.

Everyone turned to stare at the pale blue hedgehog. "What's the favor brother?" Jules asked with concern. His brother's face looked grim.

"If we separate the children, you say they'll meet up again. When will this be? And why?" Charles questioned.

"When they meet again, they will help lead the rebellion to defeat Doctor Robotnik." The Oracle answered simply.

Charles nodded in what appeared to be understanding. "Of course. Of course." He mused. "Leave it to your triplets to grow up to really be something other than princes and a princess." A chuckle escaped his lips as he sat up straight. "Now, I'm not too keen on using magic to predict things. But I know better than to question the Oracle of Delphius. So do me a favor, send one of the kids with me to Knothole." He looked at his brother and his wife with a stern look. "That way, when the kids do meet up again, they'll have a safe place to come to and at least one family member there for them. Because let's face it, I know both of you. You're going to get involved in the resistance against Robotnik and fight with everything you've got. I also know that separating the kids is going to hurt you both. I, on the other hand, am not a soldier. I'm a scientist. It'll be best if I stay in Knothole and help from there. I can easily take care of one kid by myself. After all, what is an uncle for if not times like these?"

Jules huffed as he considered the idea. He looked over at his wife. Bernie reluctantly in agreement. "Who all is in Knothole right now?"

"A few adults and a lot of kids." Charles stated. "Many of the kids are children of soldiers who have gone off to join the resistance. King Max has also sent his daughter there for protection."

"What about his son and wife?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know." Charles shrugged. "My guess is that he's hidden them someplace else."

"Very well." Bernie nodded. "But where do we leave the other two if we need to separate them?"

"I have a vague knowledge of where they will be safe." Oracle stated.

The three hedgehogs nodded, each picking up a child. "Down the rabbit hole we go then." Jules sang.

[][][]

_**Deathy:**_ Been a long while since I worked on this. So here it is, finally complete. Whoot! I'll begin work on chapter 2 shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sonic Underground the Rebels**_

_**Krissie:**_ Hey ya'll! Here's Chapter 2.

But first, let's answer some questions I got in the reviews from chapter 1:

Werewolf99: You had 3 questions. So let's start off with your 1st question. Will I be adding FCs and will I add yours? No and no. I will not be adding FCs, especially FCs of someone I don't even know or have a good relationship with. I find it rude that you asked me to include your FCs into my story. If you want a story to have your FCs in it, then write it yourself. I write original works and fanfics and I only use the characters of my friends with their consent because we can discuss who their character is and why it is that way. It's especially tricky for our original works because we have to make our own base rules for our worlds. Your 2nd question. Will I be adding Chris Thorndyke and if I will be making him sound more like a male? Okay. One, I don't understand what you mean by sounding more male. I thought he was a whiny clingy boy with abandonment issues. He sounded like a flat character. I do not define characters based on sex though. I merely see it as minor detail. The fact that you say 'sound more male' sounds a bit sexist to me. And before anyone says anything, yes you can be sexist to men too. It's not as discussed as sexism towards women, but it does happen. As far as will Chris show up, I don't know yet. I actually haven't given it much thought yet. And your 3rd question: What is one secret I have that my friends never knew about me? Honestly, my friends know everything about me. I don't keep secrets often. If there is a secret I've kept, I used to contemplate killing myself a few years ago. But I think I've had that talk with my friends, so it's not really a secret. Thank you for your questions. I will continue to try to be Way Past Cool!

_Skrubby Cupcake:_ I like your name. Thank you. I'm glad you like them. I try my best to entertain you guys. It's mainly thanks to fanfiction that I can write so well.

_Veedramon:_ Your name reminds me of Digimon. I'm glad you think it looks promising. I hope that this story will prove to be good in your eyes.

Thank you everyone who review, followed, and faved. It means a lot to me. I've actually been sharing a lot of my thoughts on where I want to take this fanfic on tumblr just so I can get it out and see if it makes sense to others. Now on to the fanfic!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Trying to write at least 6 different stories in my head at once? Can I do it? Or will I fall flat on my face? You decide.

_**Chapter 2: Beginnings Part 2**_

[][][][]

Several Years Later…

The blue hedgehog strummed on his guitar. "Come on! I wanna get this going!" He called over to his friends.

"Have a little patience, Sonic." Rotor carefully put the powder mixtures into a metal casing. "It takes a little while to get all these bombs ready." He put it with a neat stack of other completed bombs.

"30 seconds is my limit, Rot." Sonic impatiently tapped his foot. He counted the number of bombs already assembled. "Surely 20 bombs can take out Robuttnik's new factory."

"_Je ne sais pas_." Antoine handed the walrus another metal casing. "Robuttnik builds hiz factories with ze zick walls, non?"

Sonic shrugged and resigned himself to strumming away on his guitar. After a few notes, he sighed and fell on his back. He didn't know what song he wanted to play. He pulled at the silver chain around his neck and fiddled with the medallion. He held it up to sky and puffed out air.

"When do you think we'll be able to get Uncle Chuck back?" He muttered wishfully.

Rotor froze as he looked up at the speedster. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Sonic was always smiling and joking around. A sad Sonic was never a good sign. He screwed the top of the explosive on and placed it into the stack as he tried to figure out what to say.

Antoine D'Coolette walked up to Sonic and leaned over him with a big smile. "As soon as we build a de-robotizer! Then we will get everyone back and Robuttnik will have ze egg on hiz face. Zen we will come home and party! You will play songs on ze guitar and I will zing ma mere hymns off key and you will throw ze pie in _mon visage_. Zound great, non?"

Sonic stared up at the coyote's silly face and couldn't help but laugh. Something about Antoine always made him laugh ever since he was a kid, or well, a little kid. Maybe it was his funny accent or his weird haircut. Maybe it was how easy it was to pull pranks on him. Either way, Antoine was an instant smile for Sonic Hedgehog. He laughed as he sat up. "You won't even try to sing on key?" He carefully tucked the medallion under his shirt. "Are you guys ready to go yet?"

Rotor counted the bombs. They had about 50. Surely that would be enough. He put up the materials and nodded. "Yep. Put the bombs in the bags and we'll be all set to go."

Antoine saluted as he set to the task. He had barely gotten one bag full of bombs before Sonic finished off the other four. Sonic threw one bag over his shoulder as he picked up two others.

"Let's go get see if the girls are ready, Ant." Sonic began to walk off without him. He paused to hand a bag to Rotor before continuing.

Antoine put one bag on his shoulders before following the blue hedgehog.

**M**agenta fur flowed in the breeze. She cringed at the awful smell. Sure she lived in the city, but even the city smelled of gross smug. Everyone who lived within the thick city walls of Robotropolis was used to it. Everyone except Sonia. She hated the smell and the charcoal sky. But she knew there was nothing she could do. It was either follow the rules of Robotnik or become a robot. Her best option was to wait it out and be a loyal subject.

"Sonia, come down from there!" Lady Windermere called.

Sonia smiled down at her adoptive mother. She was such a kind woman. She had puffy, brown hair and wore elegant gowns covered in various purples and teals. Sonia loved the woman as if she really were her mother. She knew that a lot of people had advised the human woman not to adopt Sonia, a hedgehog. But Lady Windermere stood firm on her decision to take the child in as her own.

Sonia did a back flip off the top of the roof. She landed on a tree branch and did another flip and landed gracefully on the ground. "Hello Lady Windermere!" Sonia greeted with a bright smile. "How was your trip to the store?"

"It was good. I bought some of that jam you like." Lady Windermere smiled as her 15 year old daughter took some of the bags from her arms. "What were you doing on the roof dear?"

"Oh…" Sonia hummed. She wasn't sure why. The roof was just her favorite place to sit. She would sit there for hours, staring off into the distance. She always felt like something was missing She felt depressed as she waited for what was missing. But what was it she was waiting for? Unsure how to answer, she just shrugged, "I just wanted to feel the wind."

Sonia didn't see it, but Lady Windermere gave her a pitiful look. She often felt like her charge was waiting for something on her roof. Sonia's sweet hazel eyes couldn't lie to her. She could see the longing clear as glass in those eyes.

"Have you done your lessons yet?" She asked as they put the groceries away.

"Yes Lady Windermere." Sonia nodded. "I finished them while you were away. The books are ready to go to the school for grading."

"Very well, I'll look over them for you. Then tomorrow, we'll have Winston take them to the school for us." Lady Windermere stated.

Winston, Lady Windermere's butler, was very nice. He usually just acted as her chauffer, but he would also go pick up or drop off things for her when needed. Winston mainly saw to it that Sonia got her books from school. She lived in a mainly human district of Robotropolis, so the schools weren't able to accommodate for Sonia. Also, being a hedgehog wasn't easy either. Robotnik hated hedgehogs, any and all. So Lady Windermere purposely kept her child out of the schools and safe at home.

_**B**_ig brown eyes stared in awe at his latest find. He had hit the jackpot today and it was only 3:30.

_Not bad. Not bad._ He counted the money in the wallet. He stuff the money in his socks before tossing the wallet into a trash can. The streets were busy this time of day. People were out and about and so was Manic. As long as he stayed in a mainly mobian populated area, he wouldn't stand out. He had gained $250 in cash and several credit cards. He would have to take them to Ferrell**.**__He also had several watches. No one ever seemed to miss them which surprised him. He loved watches. He liked the ticking sound they made. It was like a heartbeat; constant, reliable, always there, never leaving. The only thing it wasn't – warm.

Manic loved warmed things. If there was anything he collected it would be surf boards and warm things. He wasn't sure why. He just did. Ferrell told him he was like that, ever since he found him in a basket one night. Manic would curl up next to anything warm; a blanket, camp fires, the furnace, and people.

Manic couldn't count how many times he went to sleep far away from people and woke up practically in their sleeping bags. It annoyed all of his partners in crime. Nack, Bark, Fiona, Sleuth, heck, it even annoyed Bean. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Rouge. But that was probably because Manic had given her some jewels he found before then. He didn't work the bat often because he didn't deal jewels. He fiddled with the pearl necklace he had snatched and shoved into his pocket. Maybe the jewel thief would like it? He would have to find her later.

He took a turn in the sewer and gave a weak smile as he came into Ferrell's and his make shift living room. "I'm back." He called softly. He closed the door and made sure it was good and tight. _It's cold in here._ He sat on the couch with a depressed slump and began organizing his goods. He placed his cash in his hiding place and then stared at the watches and bits of jewelry. He would have to wait at least a week to pond them. And even then, he couldn't pond them. Hedgehogs going into a store was never a good idea. Robuttnik kept surveillance in pond shops and most stores. If he ever saw a hedgehog, he would have them instantly picked up by SWATbots and robotized. The green hedgehog cringed. He didn't want to be a robot. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself.

[][][]

_**Deathy:**_ Thank you for reading. Hope you'll share your thoughts with me. I'm now off to write chapter 3. I'll try not to make you wait as long for an update I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Deathy:**_ So, it's been a while. I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update. But I've been busy but I'm back. Now strap in for a ride.

_**Chapter 3: Beginnings Part 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I can't think of a witty comment…

[][][][

Manic got up from the couch. It was way too cold in here. Maybe there was an opening somewhere. He hated it when the house was drafty. He walked around the house looking in the usual place for drafts. He found the source of the draft. It was a giant hole in the roof of Ferrell's room. Manic almost screamed, but covered his mouth to stop the girlish shriek. He spun on his heel and ran to his room. He grabbed all the cash he had on him and stuff it in his shoe.

He heard a familiar whirling sound that made his quills stand on end. He grabbed a skateboard he had tricked out and crawled into his closet. Through the crack in his door, he saw a drone fly in. Its red eye searching for life to robotize. He stood on an old box of comic books and opened a latch at the top of his closet. He stuffed his board in a back pack with emergency supplies for moments like this. He crawled up in the space and carefully closed it. He then took off as fast as his feet could go. He opened a latch that led into an alleyway. He dropped the latch. He ran into the busy street as the latch burst up with several drones flying out. They were followed by SWATbots. The people on the streets began to cower into buildings. Manic followed the crowd, knowing that blending in with random faces was his best chance of survival.

**T**he Freedom Fighters snuck up to the power plant. Sonic was itching to blow the bits. He was doing several warm up stretches. Antoine was trying to stop his teeth from clacking together. Sally was using Niccole to scan the power plant's shield. Rotor was beside her, discussing possible weak points. Bunnie was watching out for SWATbots.

"The weak spot is right there." Sally pointed to the left side of the green shield.

Sonic smirked as he crotched down like an Olympic runner. "You guys ready?" The freedom fighters nodded as they all got into a takeoff position. "It's time to juice and jam!" Sonic took off into a blur.

The shield singed his blue blur, slowing him down. Sonic gritted his teeth as he picked up speed again. He wasn't going to lose to some stupid shield. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, freedom fighter. Speed was his claim to fame and breaking Robuttnik's things was his game. He couldn't lose to some stupid shield.

He cheered as the shield fizzled out like water on a hot frying pan. He raced to the inside of the power plant. He took out most of the badniks he came across. Once he got to what he was sure was the center of the building, he began spreading the bombs around. The others would get the outer rooms.

The four freedom fighters raced inside. Sally used Niccole to hack into one of the computers. She was searching for the doctor's newest schemes or schematics. If they could figure out how he made the robotizer, they could make a machine to turn everyone back. She got a few schematics for some of Robotnik's basic badniks. She gritted her teeth as the others called out to her. Their time here was up. She disconnected Niccole and began to run for the exit.

Sally squealed as Sonic scooped her up and picked up more speed. The other freedom fighters grabbed on as he ran passed. Within a few seconds, they were standing several miles away from the factory. Within a few seconds, it was going up with loud explosives.

"Oh look!" Sonic smiled. "Fire works!" He plopped down in the dirt and began laughing before taking some deep breaths. Carrying everyone was hard. He might be the fastest thing alive, but he definitely wasn't the strongest. They sat admiring their handy work for a few moments.

**S**onia gasped as she heard loud explosions. She jumped out of her bed and raced out to her balcony. She gasped as she saw one of Doctor Robotnik's factory's going up in flames. She could help but smirked. It served him right. She had learn what a dictator was in her books and Robotnik fit that title to a T. She stood on her balcony and watched the show until the doorbell rang.

"_Who could that be_?" She thought. She walked to her door and crept it opened. She gasped as she saw Winston staring up at a huge SWATbot. Winston called for Lady Windermere. She came and had an equal expression of fear. Winston carefully walked up the stairs.

He softly opened Sonia's door and entered. "Pardon me, Lady Sonia." He said after closing the door. He gave a sad look at the door before walking over to her closet.

"What's going on Winston?" Sonia nodded her head towards the door.

"There's a spot of trouble." He said in a hush tone. He pulled out her backpack. "We can only distract them for so long, Lady Sonia." He opened the bag and nodded. "I'm glad we taught you to repack this once a month." He handed the bag to her and pulled out a water bottle from her mini-fridge.

"What's going on?" Sonia felt a lump of dread in her throat.

"You need to run." Winston stated with the saddest and sternest face he had ever used. "Run as fast as you can. As far as you can. You just need to get away from here. Far, far away."

"Why?"

"We want so much more for you Lady Sonia." Winston patted her head. "But Robuttnik wants more Robians. Hedgehogs specifically." He allowed this note to linger a moment. He hugged her before releasing her. "Run." He ordered before heading to the door. "Remember Lady Sonia, no matter what, we love you." Winston exited, leaving Sonia alone.

The magenta hedgehog was afraid, but being a robot sounded worse than running away. She went to her balcony and did gymnast tricks to the garage. She pulled out her motorcycle and raced away. She took a back road and stared at the flaming factory.

"_Freedom Fighters._" She thought. "_They fight Robotnik. Maybe they'll let me stay with them._" She reeved the bike up. Maybe she could meet them around there before they fled to wherever it is that they live.

**M**anic watched in awe as fireworks lit the sky. Dr. Robuttnik's factory was going up in flames. He smirked. There would be a good plunder for him there. Maybe even something to help him deactivate the stupid spybots that were chasing him. He turned and made a bored face at the robots a few yards back. He _tsk_ed.

"You guys never know when to give up, do you?" He tapped his foot as he waited for them to get closer. When they were close enough, he raced away and made several turns. Some of the bots hit the walls on the turns. Manic smirked as he heard the clanging metal. He zoomed up a tall wall. The last of the spybots crashed into the wall. Manic hid himself in the dying forest as he raced towards the factory.

**T**he freedom fighters turned to head back to their home.

"Wait!" A voice called out as a force field of sorts surrounded the group.

"Ah Mah stars!" Bunnie exclaimed as knocked on the green field.

"_Mon Dieu!"_ Antoine shook in his boots.

"What is this?" Rotor began to examine the force field.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic began to rev up for a spin attack.

"Everyone stay calm." Sally tried to take control. "Niccole, scan this force field and find a weak spot for me."

"Scanning in progress, Sally." The hand held announced.

"Do not be too hasty freedom fighters." The Oracle of Delphi appeared before them. "You have new comrades coming to join you."

"Who is this guy?" Sonic waved his hands above his head. "He certainly doesn't look like one of Robuttnik's goons."

Antoine stiffen and saluted the tall mobian, causing everyone to give him a questioning look. "_Monsieur_! It is an honor to meet you again."

"Bonjour Antoine." The oracle bowed.

"Suga-twan," Bunnie backed up from the strange new comer, "You know that man?"

"_Qui_. He is the Oracle of Delphi." Antoine explained. "He's visions are usually spot on. He is the reason Uncle Chuck brought Sonic to Knothole with us."

"What!?" Sonic jumped, turning to glare at the coyote.

"It is true." Oracle waved his hand. "You're comrades are on their way. You must wait for them."

"What? Other freedom fighters are on their way here?" Rotor asked. "Why? Robotnik is bound to send SWATbots here soon."

The oracle of Delphi shook his head. "Not freedom fighters. Not yet." He pointed a long slender finger at Sonic. "Your twin siblings."

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Twin siblings? I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child. ONLY! Numero Uno!"

Antoine sighed as he rubbed Sonic's back.

"They're alive?" Rotor gasped. "What about Sonic's parents?"

"What are you talking about Rot?" Sonic clenched his fist.

"You do have two siblings. They came here with your whole family." Rotor explained. "You were really little so you probably don't remember, but your parents left you and Uncle Chuck here. They took your brother and sister with them. I don't remember all the details. Do you Antoine?"

"A few more details then you, _mon ami._ But only a few." Antoine continued rubbing Sonic's back.

Sonic growled for a few moments. Why hadn't anyone told him? Why did they never mention it to him? Why did they keep it a secret? If he had known… Sonic leaned into Antoine as his blood cooled. "A brother and a sister?"

"_Qui._" Antoine bobbed his head.

"And they're on their way here?" Sally asked, trying to take in all the new facts. She looked at Sonic, feeling bad for him.

The Oracle nodded.

"We have to find a safe place to hide!" Bunnie stated. "If Robotnik's SWATbots find us or them, it'll be straight to the robotizer! And that thing is God awful!" She rubbed her robotic arm as she winced.

"Do not worry, I will keep you invisible from Robotnik's forces." The Oracle looked off into the distance. "There she is."

A burgundy motorcycle drove up to the group. It slid to a stop as it nearly drove into Rotor. "I'm so sorry!" The girl cried, jumping off her bike to check up on the walrus. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rotor nodded. "You didn't hit me."

"Another inch and you would've though." Sonic laughed.

"Who are you people?" She asked looked at the group. "Are you guys freedom fighters?"

"Yeah. We're freedom fighters." Sally answered.

"Oh thank goodness!" She hugged the chipmunk. "Please can I come with you? Robotnik's SWATbots took my adoptive mother. Winston told me to run. Please? Let me stay with you. I don't want to be a robot!"

"Relax suga." Bunnie rubbed her back. "You can stay with us. Mah name is Bunnie Rabbot. What's your name?"

The girl took off her helmet and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "My name is Sonia." She curtsied.

Sonic stared at her. This was his sister. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Welcome Sonia." The Oracle of Delphi put his hands together and bowed. "It is so nice to see you in good health."

Sonia gave him a confused look before she bowed back. "Nice to meet you to. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am the Oracle of Delphi." He stated with a kind smile.

"Oh! I've read about you in books!" Sonia stated with a bright smile. "You're well known for your visions. You need to run! Robotnik wants you robotized as soon as possible." Sonia's excitement instantly turned to fear for the man.

He smiled as he looked off into the trees. "I am only here to reunite the three of you."

"What do you mean?" Sonia tilted her head.

"Your brother." He pointed to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at her and gave a weak wave. "Heya sis. Nice to meet ya."

"I have a brother!?" Sonia shrieked.

"It's a surprise to me too." Sonic answered.

**A** green hedgehog raced out of the city. He was riding a floating surf board by the looks of it to the others. They all gasped as he was being followed by Robotnik's robots. Though instead of the usual spybot or SWATbot that the doctor deployed in his city, they were actual buzzbombers aiming to kill. He swerved in a zig-zag pattern, dodging their attacks.

Manic flew into the Oracle's force field and screamed as he suddenly saw people. Unfortunately, his board hit Antoine in the chest, causing the coyote to fall to the ground in pain and the green hedgehog to be flung into the air. He fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow…" He groaned. He then sat up straight. "Oh my gosh! I hit someone!"

Antoine curled up on the ground. "Why? Why _mon Dieu? _What did I ever do to deserve this? _Se il vous plait, mon Dieu_ tell me why?"

Everyone took turns looking between Antoine and Manic.

Manic tried to get on his feet, but his legs wouldn't work. So he crawled on all fours to the coyote. He put his hand on his shoulder on shook him some. "Hey, dude, you okay? Do you need a doctor?" He moved Antoine's arms to inspect his chest for blood. He huffed as he was meet with Antoine's blue coat. He pulled opened the shirt and cringed at the bruise he saw forming on his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Antoine sat up and clasped his shirt close with his hands. Antoine instantly started shrieking in French as the others watched on.

"I'm trying to make sure you're okay! I hit you with my board. I wanted to make sure you weren't bleeding. You still need a doctor and I need to get to the freedom fighters or some hideaway. And the badniks… Oh crude!" Manic screamed going into similar hysterics. "The badniks are after me!"

"They can't find you." Sonic tapped the green hedgehog's shoulder and pointed to the retreating badniks. "Orc here made a force field or something that makes us invisible to them."

Manic's shoulders slumped. "Oh…" he seemed so lost and confused. He glanced at Antoine. "He needs a doctor! Doctor. Where's the closest doctor?"

"Hey, chill out." Sonic rubbed his shoulder. "Ant will be fine."

"I beg to differ." Antoine glared.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" Sonic turned back to Manic.

The green hedgehog crossed his legs as he stared up at him. "Manic. You?"

"He is Sonic, your brother." The Oracle spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "The pink one is Sonia, your sister."

Manic blinked a few times. "Uh-huh." He nodded. "And the rest?"

"Freedom fighters." He answered.

"I have two brothers?!" Sonia shouted.

Manic tilted his head at her. "So I'm not the only one confused here. That's a relief." He turned to Sonic. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"You missed that part by two pages bro." Sonic shrugged.

Manic nodded before turning back to the Oracle. "So why are we meeting now? And why is this Oracle guy involved."

The Oracle smiled. "Because in order for you to defeat Robotnik, you three will need to work together."

Manic nodded. He turned to Sonic. "So… Did I hit my head and now I'm dreaming? You know like one of those long dreams about being the chosen one. Blah. Blah. Blah. You know the deal right?"

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ It's been months since I've worked on this story. I finally got it done and guess what's out? The internet. Joy! Well until then, I guess I better say thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I've been busy with other school and other projects. I also started a let's play on my YouTube channel. It seems I like to bury myself in lots of projects.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting To Know You**_

_**Deathy:**_ I know you've all been waiting for this. I'm only sorry that this is taking so long.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "We were all born with silver spoons in our mouths, Sonia. You just got to keep yours."

"Yeah. I had to steal mine."

[][][][]

The two boys stared at each other. Sally and Bunnie had taken Sonia to a different hut to call home. Sonic, however, now had a roommate. He had tried to let him bunk with someone else, but everyone was all, "But he's your brother Sonic. He should bunk with you." Sonic wasn't sure how to feel about this whole sibling thing.

The green hedgehog was quite as he took in the room. His eyes wondering anywhere and everywhere they could. Sonic gave him the couch until he could figure out where to put another bed. Manic merely sat on the couch and stared at him. His fingers rubbing the straps of his bag every so often. And so they sat in quiet, just staring at each other.

Sonia looked around the hut she'd been given. It was smaller then what she was used to, but she would take it. She didn't want to complain. She was still trying to digest everything. She had to flee her home. She had two brothers. They needed to work as a team to stop Robotnik. There was also the added knowledge that their mother was Queen Aleena B. Hedgehog. She had heard of that name in hush tones from aristocrats at parties she attended with Lady Windermere.

"So," she put her bag neatly at the foot of her bed, "What time does the maid bring breakfast?"

Sally bit her lower lip as Bunnie chuckled.

"Mah stars, you must've lived fancy before Robutnik muddled it up for ya." Bunnie waved a hand. "We don't have maids. If you want breakfast, you make it. Though we have a large breakfast on Saturday were we all eat together. I don't suppose you know how to cook?"

Sonia turned bright red. How could she have been such an idiot? Of course they didn't have maids here. Everyone around her was a freedom fighter. She would need to learn how to be one too. That would suck. She hated getting dirty. "I know how to cook a little bit. Not much."

"That's okay. Sonic can only cook chili dogs." Sally stated with a smile. "It'll just take you a while to adjust. Is there anything you'd like help with?"

Sonia thought as she looked around the room. "Is there a place were you… train people to be freedom fighters?" She shuffled some on her feet. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about fighting at all."

"I can show you some martial arts that I know." Bunnie beamed. "Sally is good with plans. If you want to learn how to use a sword, Antoine can show you some basics. He always has a sword with him. Rotor's good with building things, so he can show you that. Are there any skills you have?"

"Lots." Sonia beamed. "But none that would be much help for being a freedom fighter."

"I doubt that." Sally stated. "What are your skills?"

"I know gymnastics. I play piano. I have a photographic memory. I can sing." Sonia listed. "I can drive a motorcycle and do some cool tricks. I'm very good at organizing! I rearranged the whole house for Lady Windermere for her birthday once. I know fashion and stuff."

The two nodded.

"Well Suga, sounds to me like you have plenty of talents." Bunnie slapped Sonia's shoulder. "You'll find we all have a different way of working. But the key is to work as a team. Just like that Oracle fella said."

"I know, why don't we grab the boys and do a quick training session before dinner?" Sally suggested.

"**Come** in!" Sonic called to the knock on the door.

"Sonic?" Sally cracked open the door. She arched an eyebrow as she opened the door further. She saw two hedgehogs sitting on the floor just staring at each other. Neither moved to look at the girls. "What are you two doing?"

The boys shrugged as they continued to stare at each other.

Sonia walked in passed the chipmunk. She looked around the living room. It was dirty. It wasn't a huge mess. But it was still dirty. She shook her head as she walked over to a table. She began picking things and putting them in proper places.

"How long as this cup been here?" Sonia looked into a cup that held what she presumed to be milk. But it looked spoilt.

The boys turned to her. Sonic scrunched up his nose and as he zipped over and took it from her. "I'll handle that," he stated as he zipped to the kitchen. They heard the sound of the running water seconds later.

Sonia stared and turned back to the green hedgehog on the floor. "So, how has the guy bonding been going?"

Manic stared up at her. He had large brown eyes. It was different from Sonic's and Sonia's green. Manic shrugged. "We've just been staring at each other."

Sonia's expression went from a smile to a blank one in no time flat.

Manic just glanced to the other two girls and tilted his head. He hadn't learned their names yet. "Hi," he waved. "I'm Manic Hedgehog. Who are you dudettes?"

"Oh. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Sally stated. "I'm Sally Acorn."

"Bunnie Rabbot." Bunnie waved as she walked over to him.

"Is that your actual last name or a last name made for a pun?" Manic smiled.

Bunnie laughed as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs like he was. "A pun really, but it's a cool last name all the same, right?"

"Yep!" Manic nodded with a big grin on his face. Manic tilted his head in thought a moment later. He jumped up and landed on the other side of the table and walked to the kitchen.

The girls shared confused looks.

Manic walked up to Sonic, who had his elbows buried in suddy water washing dishes.

"What's up?" Sonic asked as he heard Manic's footsteps.

"You have good hearing dude." Manic complimented. "I just wanted to know if I could offer the couch for the girls to sit on."

"Yeah. Way past cool." Sonic nodded as he put the dish on the drying rack. "These are done anyway. I'm sure they want something. Best hope it's not a shopping trip."

The two laughed.

A loud shriek filled the air.

Sonic was in the living room in a second. "What happened?" he asked as he scanned the rooms for danger. SWATbot, badnik, whatever it was, he could handle it. Manic ran out of the kitchen a moment later.

Sonia was crotched on the tallest object in the room, the large wooden chifforobe. Bunnie and Sally were sitting on the back of the couch. Sally kept her eyes on the

"There's a rat!" Sonia screeched.

"Where do you keep your broom suga-hog?" the rabbit asked as she looked around the room.

Sonic slumped over as he shook his head. "Do you really need to hide up there, Sonia?"

Sonia glared at the blue hedgehog.

"That's not a rat." Manic stated as he knelt on the floor. He made several tsking sounds and the rodent came to him and crawled into his hand. Manic smiled as he gently petted its head. "It's just a small field mouse. Aren't you? You're so cute. You couldn't hurt a fly."

Sonic arched an eye brow at his brother as he continued to pet the mouse. Sonia gagged in disgust. Bunnie slid off the couch and Sally tilted her head at him.

"That's gross!" Sonia yelled. "Get rid of it before you get some disease."

Manic rolled his eyes as he glared at her. "You know, you're a SAP. This little guy is probably just after that can of peanuts Sonic has in the corner. He's just a hungry little guy and you're being mean."

Sonic sighed as he stepped in between the two. "Okay. Why don't we give the little guy some nuts and you can take him back to his home?" He took some nuts out of the can and put them in the can. "While you're handling that, I'll get the SAP off my chifforobe."

"What does SAP mean?" Sonia asked.

"Spiny Annoying Princess." The boys answered in unison.

**Training** was a lot easier then Sonia expected. It turns out she was a natural at it. She couldn't run as fast as Sonic, but she could spin fast enough to make a mini tornado. Sonic tried it, but he lost his balance and hit a tree. Everyone laughed. Sonic pouted a bit before going into a laughing fit.

"This is fun!" Sonia stretched her limbs. "I'm learning a lot."

"Same here. Wanna race again?" Sonic stretched out his legs.

"Yes!" Sonia bounced up and down with glee.

"How about to that tree and back!" Sonic pointed to a tree several miles away.

"Sure." Sonia nodded. "Hey Manic, you want to race?"

Manic looked up from where he was sitting on the log. "Nah." He shook his head. "You guys go ahead." Manic wasn't doing so well with this training. He wasn't fast like Sonic and Sonia. He felt so out of place here.

Antoine sat next to him as his siblings raced off. "You seem down, _Mon Ami._ What is bothering you?"

Manic shrugged. "Nothing."

Antoine shook his head. "Sure. Nothing is bothering you like germs don't bother me." The coyote tapped Manic's arm, handing him a bottle of water.

Manic graciously took a swing before handing it back and arching an eyebrow. "Wait, you just said germs don't bother you."

"On this isn't mine." Antoine grinned. "This is Hamlin's. _L'âne_ stole this from me last month. I was hoping you would backwash in." He frowned as he swished the bottle in the sun light. "Sweet revenge was not easily obtained for me today."

"Oh, if you want revenge," Manic placed his hand on the bottle, "Just tell me dude, I'm always game to help with a prank."

The two shared an evil grinned.

[][][

_**Deathy:**_ I want you all to know, I know I am a slow writer. I'm planning this story out bit by bit. I actually made an age chart for all the characters. It's creepy and strange. I'm also figure out where they'll each come in at. So if you guys want to see that I post it on Deviantart. I really want to write some scenes with Amy, so I'm working on possible scenes with her. I'm also working on original stories I'm hoping to publish. Thank you all so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Deathy:** Hi! How are you all? I'm doing well. Now let's answer Qs from the reviews!

_UltimateCCC:_ Tails isn't going to be coming in until later on in the story. Like a lot later. Currently Sonic is 9 and Tails is 5. I'll post a link to the Age chart on my profile for you to look at so it'll make a little more sense. But Tails won't be joining the Underground until he's 8 (approximately). So I have three years of adventures for the Underground to cover before then and I'm also still deciding if Knuckles should come in before Tails or not.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my ideas. But man, this story is gonna be long!

[][][][][

**They **were gathered in a large room. The mission was simple. They needed to raid one of Dr. Robotnik's facilities. Sonia was confident that she could do her part. She had been excelling greatly in her training. Manic, however, was very nervous. He wasn't sure if he could be of much help. He was a trained and skilled thief, but he had yet to inform the others about it. He hoped he never had too. The green hedgehog mainly spent his time goofing around, doing stupid stunts to make others laugh. It seemed to work as no one in the group seem to take him seriously.

"We can go in through this path." Sally stated as she pointed to the make.

Manic bit his bottom lip. There were cameras on that path. They would have to be extremely careful if they took that entrance. Plus, Robotnik probably had heat sensors in that factory. It was where he kept spare parts. He had been in that facility before. He squinted his eyes as he looked for the vent he knew was there. "Wouldn't it be safer to take this vent?" He pointed to the thieves' entrance.

"Manic, I've already looked over the blue prints, there isn't a way for us to get into the vent. Not unless we have someone who can fly." Sally stated.

Manic scrunched up his face as he heard Hamlin chuckle under his breath. That pig was really a smartass. He didn't regret helping Antoine get back at him a few months ago. "There is a way into that vent. It connects to this one and you can get into it through a passageway into the sewer."

"Whoa! Really?" Sonic leaned forward to look at the map. "How do you know that?"

"Is that something you learned when you were with the Guild?" Rotor asked curiously.

Manic's brown eyes widened. "How did…. You know?"

"I hacked into the badnik chasing you." Rotor answered. "All it had on you was you were a member."

"He's from the Guild?!" Hamlin turned up his nose at the green hedgehog. "Why on Mobius are we letting him join us if he's a part of the Guild?"

Sonic gripped his fists. "He's my brother."

"Excuse me, but what's the Guild?" Sonia asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Wow! You really are sheltered." Hamlin scoffed as the other members stared at the green hedgehog. "The Guild is a group of thieves. No good, dirty…"

_**SMACK!**_

The room fell silent as everyone stared. Hamlin's face was twisted with a large red handprint across his face. Sonia grabbed a hold of Manic's arm out of fear. Sonic's jaw hung as he put a hand over Manic's and Sonia's eyes. The two moved his hands out of the way. Sally tried to register what had happened, but couldn't find the words.

"_Il est l'honneur parmi les voleurs._" The coyote's voice was colder than the ice in Rotor's glass. He stared down at Hamlin and waited for the pig to turn and face him. He clenched his fists as he saw that he wasn't going to face him anytime soon.

Manic's shoulders relaxed. No matter what language that phrase was told in, he knew it. He understood it and it made him relax.

"We are the minority. We, the children, are the ones fighting for a better life. A better future for the ones to come. And why? Because the adults have either backed down or been killed. We are few and far between. _Temps désespérés appellent des mesures désespérées._ It is time you've learned, Hamlin Pig. No. All of you," he glanced around the room, "that this is a war. We are fighting a war. And right now, we're the losing team. And we don't have time to nit-pick who we let on our team. There are only three sides in any war: Dominating, Opposing, and Civilians. It's us verses Robotnik. And we've got to keep ourselves safe. And not only that, but we've got to keep the civilians safe, because we all know Robotnik doesn't give _duex merdes_ about them." Several of the Freedom Fighters hung their heads in shame. The others stared in awe. It was rare sight for Antoine to be so vocal. "If we're going to come out on top, we have to work together. And that means, the Guild are freedom fighters too. If they're against Robotnik, they're on our side. They are our allies. And I think we all know better. I expect better of us. All of us." Antoine stared around the room as he let his words sink in.

He marched back to his seat and sat down. "It is your call on the strategy princess Sally." Antoine bowed his head to her. He didn't like people staring at him. It made him uncomfortable.

Sally swallowed the spit in her mouth. She was used to being in charge, but right now she wasn't sure what to do. She had none Manic was from the Guild, but she just decided to let it be until he decided to talk about it. "Manic, do you remember where that tunnel entrance is?"

"**Was** that thing with Antoine normal?" Sonia asked Sonic curiously as they broke in.

"No." Sonic shook his head. "Antoine might sometimes give lectures. But he's never out right slapped anyone before. That was probably the most serious lecture he's ever given us." The triplets crouched their heads as they walked forward into the sewers. Sally had decided it was best to send the triplets in one way and the other teams would come in another way.

Manic stayed quiet as they walked forward.

"Are you okay, Manic?" Sonia asked in a soft whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've been awful quiet since we left."

"Yeah. I'm fine," he nodded.

"It's okay to be nervous." Sonic interjected. "Eventually you'll get used that queasy feeling in your stomach and you'll turn it into the fuel."

"You have that feeling too?" Sonia tilted her head.

Sonic nodded, "Everyone does." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

**The **plan was going well. That was until a loud alarm went off. Red lights flashed as the freedom fighters scattered. Manic felt as if his heart was pounding in his throat. Sonia seemed the most scared as it took a hard tug from her brothers to move forward. Manic looked over and saw Hamlin being carried off by one of the SWATbots. Manic didn't much care for the pig, but he couldn't let him get robotized. They were on a team after all. He pushed Sonia towards the exit and went back for his fellow freedom fighter.

The green hedgehog pulled a pocket knife out of his fanny pack. He unfolded it to reveal several small mechanical tools. He jumped on the SWATbot's leg and undid some screws and climbed around undoing bolts. The bot began to shake and tumbled over, dropping Hamlin onto the metal ground.

Hamlin looked at Manic with wide eyes.

"Run!" Manic waved his hand towards the exit. "Now!"

**Dr. Robotnik** sat in his chair, growling as he barked orders through a microphone. "I want them caught and robotized now!" The sound of his fist banging on the table echoed throughout his castle, which was quite nicely shaped like a demented egg. "ID these brats now!" He barked at another robot.

"Sir!" Snively rushed into the room, out of breath.

"What is it Snively?" Robotnik's eyes glared daggers through his nephew.

"We have identified the intruders, sir." Snively cowered.

Robotnik gritted his teeth. "Well, report already."

"Ak! Yes sir!" Snively jumped as he raced to one monitor. "We have identified most of them. One of them is Princess Sally, heir to the Acorian throne. The three hedgehogs are Princes Sonic and Manic and Princess Sonia, heirs to the Motroplian throne. Antoine D'Coolette, son of Armand, the head of…"

"How are they alive!?" Robotnik slammed his fist down again. "Robotize or kill those brats now! That is an order!"

"Yes sir!"

Unfortunately, when they turned back to the screen, they were long gone.

"**We did it!"** Sally cheered as they all gathered in the center of Knothole. "A small mishap with the getting caught on a camera, but we did it! And best of all, we all came home in one piece!"

Everyone cheered as they enjoyed their meal.

"You guys did great!" Sonic complimented his twins.

"I froze." Sonia pouted.

"But you snapped out of it." Sonic patted her shoulder. "Besides, freezing up happens a lot to newbies." He smiled at his brother. "You did amazingly Manic! The way you dismantled that SWATbot was way past cool."

Manic blushed some at the compliment. "I just… You know, acted…"

"But it was fantastic!" Sonia cheered. "I had no idea you were so acrobatic."

"Acro-whazit?" Manic and Sonic tilted their heads.

"Acrobatic." Sonia stated slowly, "It means being flexible. Like doing flips and high jumps."

"Oh." The boys nodded.

"Where'd you learn all these fancy words?" Manic asked.

"School." Sonia answered. "You would've learned them too if you had paid attention."

"I never went to school." Manic rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Niether did I. We don't have a school here."

"Yay not going to school!" Manic high fived Sonic over Sonia's head. "See you're just privileged sis."

"You guys don't have a school here?" Sonia hopped up at this revelation.

"Nope." Sonic popped the P.

Sonia rolled her eyes. "This is a tragedy." She raced off to talk to Sally.

The boys shrugged. A

"Our sis is weird." Sonic stated.

"I hear you bro." Manic nodded. "But she's our Spiny Annoying Princess."

Sonic chuckled. "That name fits her perfectly."

"Yep." Manic smiled. "But I love our SAP anyway. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Sonic turned back to his chilidog.

**A scout **ran into the village. "They're coming!" The young freedom fighter screamed.

"What's going on?" Sally ran up to the turtle.

"SWATbots! A whole bunch! They're coming this way!" Thomas attempted to catch his breath. "Robuttnik is with them. He's here for the triplets!"

"Oh no!" Sally gasped.

Sonic wobbled out his hut at all the commotion. He was half awake. Manic followed closely behind him, holding a pillow to his chest. "What's going on Sal?"

"Robotnik is trashing the great forest. He's looking for you, Sonia, and Manic."

Manic's eyes widened. "We have to stop him!" he dropped his pillow as he raced back into the hut.

"Manic, where are you going?"

"Got it!" He raced out of his house holding a set of keys.

"What are those for?"

"If Robuttnik is only after us three, then if we run, he'll chase us and won't hurt the great forest!" Manic stated. "These are the keys to my van. Pack a bag and let's go!"

"Are you are sure that'll work?" Sally questioned.

"He hates us. There have been bulletins for only the three of us since our first mission. Robuttnik hates us. He'll be so focused on us, he'll leave the great forest to follow us. Plus, if we're on the road, we can find those other freedom fighter groups you were talking about yesterday."

Sonic nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He zipped into the house and came back with a bag. "Let's get Sonia and go!"

Waking Sonia up wasn't any easy task, but they somehow made it happen. The magenta hedgehog had ruffled quills and was very upset. But she packed her bags and grabbed her motorcycle after the situation had been explained to her. She hopped into the van Manic had built during their time in Knothole.

"I can't believe we've only been here a year and now we have to go on the run!" Sonia complained as she strapped in her motorcycle.

"Blame Robuttnik, sis." Sonic waved his hand. "Hit the gas bro, but don't leave a trail."

"That I can do easily." Manic revved up the van. It jerked a bit before zooming forward.

Sonia gritted her teeth. "Could you not hit every pot hole?" she groaned.

"Those aren't pot holes," Manic corrected, "Those are tree roots. We're in the forest."

Sonia groaned as she flung her head back.

"**Yo Robuttnik!"** Sonic yelled as he spindashed through several of the mad man's robots.

"Get that rodent!" Dr. Robotnik ordered. "I want him and his siblings erraticated now!"

The robots drew closer to Sonic and the hedgehog smirked. They lined up like dominos to him. Sonic leapt into the air and hit one SWATbot, causing it to tip over into the one behind it. They all fell and broke within moments.

"Idiots! Imbiciles!" Dr. Robotnik banged his fist on the dashboard of his hovercraft.

Manic drove up from behind the dictator. Sonia opened the side door and smiled. "Hop in!"

"One minute!" Sonic held up a finger as he jumped into the air. He homing attacked the doctor's hovercraft, causing it to spiral out of control away from the Great Forest. Sonic smirked as he zipped into the van and closed the door. "Let's go. It'll take him a few days to get out of the hospital. By then, he'll think we're in Fiji or something."

[][][][][

_**Deathy:**_ So yeah, when was the last time you guys got a chapter of this? Also that Age chart is on my blog, Galaxy of Tales. I'll put a link to in my profile. So for UltimateCCC. I've now moved up a year. So now the Triplets are 10 and Tails is 6. So I have 2 more years to cover and then Tails will appear! Also updates, I'm doing animatics on YouTube now. I have plans for one that goes with this story, but I'm going to need to find some voice actors for them. I have a voice for Amy and Tikal. But my voice for Sonic still hasn't contacted me. So I might have to find someone else for that role. But I'm going to give them another two weeks. After all, life is life. But anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
